Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Cutscenes (GBA)
World 1 Tutorial * (Fades to Cranky's cabin) * Inside Cranky's cabin... * DK: Got any banana cream pie? * Cranky: When are you two knuckle-heads gonna let me get some sleep? * DK: Just as soon as I get a little midnight snack. Future rulers need their strength, ya know. * Cranky: (looks back at Diddy) Hey, you! Get off of there! (His cane deactivates the Crystal Coconut's hiding spot and crushes Diddy's finger) That'll teach ya! (The hiding spot opens up and heals Diddy's finger) * Diddy: Hey! It doesn't hurt anymore! The Crystal Coconut took my pain away! * DK: Hey, Cranky, what else can the Crystal Coconut do? * Cranky: I don't know. No one knows all the mysteries all the magical orb holds. It's a mystery why I'm still talking to you two! Now, let's get some sleep! * Diddy: Can't sleep without a bedtime story. Tell us the one about the legend of the Crystal Coconut again! * DK: Your stories always make us tired! * Cranky: Okay, but then you're out of here! Gone! Scat! Vamoosh! * DK: Deal! * Cranky: It all began with Kaptain Skurvy's great-great-great grandpappy... (13 seconds later) The end! * DK: Yeah, but why did Inka Dinka Doo pick me as future ruler? * Cranky: It beats the bananas out of me. * Diddy: But, what about the Crystal Coconut? * DK: Yeah! If I'm gonna be ruler, then I should know all of its secrets. * Cranky: You know all the secrets when Inka Dinka Doo thinks you're ready! Until then, how about I give you a word of advice? * DK: Yeah? What's that? * Cranky: Go home and let me get some sleep! * (Outside Cranky's cabin) * Diddy: Hey, DK, does Cranky brush his teeth before or after he takes them out? * DK: I don't know, lil' buddy. Seems like there's a lot I don't know. * Diddy: Don't sweat it, DK! You'll find out when you're as old as Cranky. * DK: Why can I know everything right now? (thinks of an idea) I know! * Diddy: What's that? * DK: Inka Dinka Doo! I just have to get inside the temple and tell him the secrets that the Crystal Coconut holds! * (Fades to black.) Inside the Temple * (DK and Diddy walk to the entrance of the Ancient Temple of Inka Dinka Doo. Diddy stops and stands feeling confused. DK grabs Diddy's hand and follow. Fades to black.) Traps Galore * (DK and Diddy walk from the temple until spikes appear from the ground. Diddy gasps in shock as DK battle stances. Fades to white to black.) Tell Me Everything * (DK and Diddy go inside Inka Dinka Doo's lair. Diddy stands as he's nervous.) * Diddy: Uh, maybe we shouldn't bother him, it's late! * DK: No, Diddy! I'm the future ruler and I want the answers now! (DK walks to Inka Dinka Doo) Hey, Inka! It's me, the future ruler of Kongo Bongo! We have some buisness to discuss. * Inka: Inka Dinka Doo says, the time has come! * DK: You bet it has! I want some info! * (Fades to black) World 2 Going Inside the Cabin * (Fades to the lair. DK wonders.) * DK: To know everything, I must give up everything. Hey! Lil' buddy, I'm giving you my tie collection! * Diddy: I think Inka Dinka Doo is probably looking for something more important than that, DK! * DK: What's more important than my tie collection? * Diddy: The Crystal Coconut, for one! * DK: That's it! I have to give the Crystal Coconut away! * Diddy: I was kidding! * DK: I'm not. Once I give the coconut away, I'll know all its secrets so I won't need it anymore! It's so simple! * Diddy: Who're you gonna give it to? * (DK looks at the screen) * DK: Well... * (Fades to black) Going to K. Rool's Lair * (DK and Diddy sneak out inside Cranky's cabin as Cranky sleeps. DK grabs the Crystal Coconut and sneaks away.) Kritter Fight * (Fades to DK and Diddy go to the forest, but walks over to a Kritter. DK and Diddy battle stance. Fades to white to black.) Take it Back! * (Fades to DK walking to Klump and Krusha) * Klump: Donkey Kong! * DK: (hands over the Crystal Coconut) Here you go. * Klump: You're going to return it to us? But you're our enemy! Why're you returning it to us? * DK: Inka Dinka Doo told me. I'm just going to return it to you so I'll know the secrets the coconut holds. Don't tell K. Rool I gave it to you. * (Klump and Krusha run away as DK goes to Inka's lair. Fades to DK, Diddy and Inka Dinka Doo inside the lair.) * DK: Inka! Future ruler here! I did exactly as you said! So, start doling out them secrets! * Inka: To know everything, one must give up everything! * Diddy: Looks like you goofed, DK! What'll happen if Cranky finds out?! * DK: No sweat, lil' buddy! I'm gonna be ruler! What can Cranky say? * (Fades to Cranky's cabin) * Cranky: You did what?! * DK: I wanted to know all the secrets. * Cranky: So you gave the coconut away to King K. Rool!! What were you thinking?! * Skurvy: (Off-screen) Avast ye! * (Zooms to Skurvy and his evil crew, Kutlass and Green Kroc) * Diddy: Oh no! Pirates!! * Skurvy: Arrgh, Kongo Bongo Island! I've come to claim me birthright, the Crystal Coconut, in the name of me great-great-great grandpappy! And I pity the landlubber shark-bait what tries to stop me, if my name isn't Kaptain Sk- (Skurvy hurts his tooth) Ouch! On my honor, I swear on the great-great-great pirate oath to grant any favor to the swamp-sucking sea scum scallywag that can rid me off this-Ouch!... painful toothache! * Cranky: Pirates don't have honor! * DK: That's why you are the scourge of the seven seas! * Diddy: You're pure scum! * Kutlass: He's got a point. * Skurvy: Aye! There be no more fearsome scourge scum than I! But, the pirate oath is a pure and sacred thing, mates! Me great-great-great grandpappy taught me that right after he stole the coconut fair and square. Speaking of which, it's time we do what pirates do best! Steal booty!!! Now hand over the Crystal Coconut, or I'll blow ya to bits! * DK: But, we don't have it. * Skurvy: Then who does? * (Fades to K. Rool with the Crystal Coconut in his hand) * K. Rool: What will I do first? Herd the apes over a cliff? Plow down all the banana fields? * Klump: Yes, sir! You've finally outsmarted those smart-aleck chimpanzees! A fine victory indeed! * Krusha: But, the General, Donkey Kong just gave us the coconut. * (As he says it, K. Rool jumps in shock.) * Klump: But that is not the way it's going down in the history books, Krusha!! * K. Rool: He just gave it to you?! * Klump: Well... Yeah, kinda. * K. Rool: You massive lunk of wasted brain matter!!! I knew there was something odd about this victory! It's a trick! A sit-up! A scheme! A scam!! Those monkeys are up to something! But, whatever it is, I'm going to outsmart them! Klump! Return the Crystal Coconut immediately! * Klump: But, sir! It's been your life-long battle to get the Crystal Coconut! * K. Rool: Just do it!! * (Klump and Krusha run away) * K. Rool: Lunkheads... * (Fades to black) World 3 Catching to Skurvy * (The screen fades. K. Rool is inside his lair wondering around.) * K. Rool: I hope those two homespun idiots have gotten ridden of that cursed Crystal Coconut! It's already been a bad villain day. * (DK comes out the roof) * DK: Bananaaaaaa slamma!!! * K. Rool: Oh, great. * DK: I want the Crystal Coconut back, uh... Please? * K. Rool: You want it back? You want it back?! Oh, of all the stupid-! You mean I have the coconut?! I cannot believe-! Oh, is there no justice?! * Skurvy: Avast ye! * K. Rool: And who are you? * DK: Not again. * Skurvy: Arrgh, Kongo Bongo Island, come to claim me birthright, great-great-great grandpappy, pity the landlubber shark-bait, yatta-yatta-yatta... What's the next part? * DK: Your tooth? * Skurvy: Oh, yeah. (hurts his tooth) Ouch! On my honor, grant any favor, yatta-yatta-yatta, swamp-sucking scallywag, rid me off this-Ouch!... toothache, doing what pirates do best, steal booty! * K. Rool: Pirates don't honor anything! They're pure scum who steal booty! * Skurvy: Aye! Speaking of which, hand it over! * K. Rool: Hand what over?! * Skurvy: The Crystal Coconut! * K. Rool: I don't have it, you imbecile!! I ordered my general to put it back! * DK: Ahh!!! * (DK and Skurvy run to get the coconut) * Skurvy: Not for long, matey! * (Fades to black) Going Through the Cabin * (Fades to DK in the forest.) * DK: No sign of Skurvy anywhere. (Cranky as a hologram pops up and scares DK) * Cranky: What are you doing, you numbskull?! * DK: Going back to your cabin! * Cranky: Klump and Krusha just returned the Crystal Coconut! * DK: That's great! * Cranky: No! It's bad! The pirates are still after it! * DK: Tell me about it. * Cranky: What are you waiting for?! Diddy's all alone, standing guard! * DK: On it! (Cranky disappears as DK goes out to find it.) * (Fades to black) Getting to the Temple * (DK breaks open the doors to Cranky's cabin) * DK: Don't worry, lil' buddy! I'm here to- Huh? * (Sees that the Crystal Coconut, Cranky and Diddy are missing) * DK: Where could he have... (gets an idea) Aha! (leaves) * (Skurvy comes in) * Skurvy: Avast ye! Huh?! * (Does the same as DK's) * Skurvy: (gets an idea) Aha! (leaves) * (Fades to black) DK VS. Skurvy * (Inside the lair of Inka Dinka Doo. Cranky as a hologram pops up and turns back to his original form.) * Cranky: Okay, Diddy! Don't worry, DK should be here any- (gasps in shock) What?! We're not in my cabin! What are we doing here?! * Diddy: I wanted to hide the Crystal Coconut somewhere that the pirates would never, ever, ever find it! * Kutlass: Avast ye!! * Green Kroc: Hand over the captain's treasure! * Diddy: Okay, okay! I'll hand over the Crystal Coconut, just... as soon as one of ya big goofus-doofuses make me! * (DK comes in) * Cranky: Donkey Kong! * DK: Back off or I'll have to slam ya! * Diddy: DK! How did ya find us? * DK: I thought you'd go someplace that the pirates would never find you! * (Skurvy comes in) * Skurvy: Avast ye! (hurts his tooth) Owwwch!!! * DK: You know, you really oughta get that tooth checked out. * Kutlass: Who's the goofus-doofus now, mate?! * Diddy: Uh, that would be me. Catch, DK! (throws the Crystal Coconut at DK's hand and runs away) * Green Kroc: After him!! (runs away with Kutlass) * Cranky: Now do ya see all the mess you've caused by your snooping?! * DK: I was only trying to find all the secrets about the Crystal Coconut! * Skurvy: Well, ye ain't worry your big head about that now, matey, 'cause it belongs to me! So hand it over! * DK: You can't have it! It belongs to me! * Skurvy: (brings out his "hand-cannon") I got a hand-cannon here that can prove ya wrong! * DK: But I'm the future ruler of Kongo Bongo! * Skurvy: Har, har, har! Future ruler? You?! * DK: I'm warning you! * Skurvy: Ooh, shiver me timbers! * DK: I'm still warning you!! * Skurvy: That's a good one, matey! Me great-great-great grandpappy would be rollin' for a good joke, and you're the biggest, ugliest one there's ever been! Har, har! Future ruler! * DK: You want it? You got it! * (DK battle stances. Screen fades to white to black.) Ending * (After the fight, Skurvy becomes dizzy. DK throws the Crystal Coconut at Skurvy's tooth) * Cranky: You knocked out his tooth! * Skurvy: Why you-! Hey! My toothache's gone! Argh... Well, blow me down and shiver me timbers, it's turnin' out to be a good villain day after all! * Cranky: Not so fast! According to your great-great-great pirate oath, you owe Donkey Kong a favor! * Skurvy: No, no, no! I'd be walking the plank before I- * Cranky: No, no, no! I heard you loud and clear! You said, "On my honor, I swear on the great-great-great pirate oath to grant-" * Skurvy: Okay, okay! I can't bares to hear it again. Name your booty, Donkey Kong! * DK: Okay. Well, I was looking for the new Monkey Bars Catalog, and- * Cranky: Not that, you knucklehead! The coconut! * DK: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Can I have it back, please? * Skurvy: (returns the Crystal Coconut to DK) I kept my word about the oath, but as a pirate and a scourge of the seven seas, I vows to come back, 'Cause... * Cranky: We know, that's what pirates do. * Skurvy: Aye, steal booty!! (leaves) * Cranky: Well, Donkey Kong, I have to admit, you don't always do things the right way, but you did 'em done! * DK: Yeah... But, I still wanna know all the secrets. * Cranky: Maybe you're not supposed to know yet. Look at all the trouble your snooping has already caused! I mean, do you wanna run before you walk? * DK: You're right. (turns to Inka Dinka Doo) Maybe some other time! * Cranky: Good. Now, let's get outta here before you start another crisis. * DK: I will be back! You can count on it! * Inka: Whatever!! * (Fades to Diddy being chased by Kutlass and Green Kroc in the beach.) * Green Kroc: Stop, you little halfwit sea-dog! * Diddy: "Halfwit?" You two are the ones missing the boat! * Kutlass: (stops with Green Kroc) What?! Wait! Stop! Come back! * Green Kroc: Captain! Wait for us!! World 4 Skurvy's Payback * Inside Cranky's cabin... * (Inside the cabin, Cranky is wondering around with nothing to do.) * Cranky: The quiet life. Nothing ever happens around here. No one calls me, no one comes to visit... * (A cannonball aims at Cranky. Cranky dodges.) * Cranky: Phew, close call! * (Zooms to Skurvy) * Skurvy: In the name of me great-great-great grandpappy, Kaptain Skurvy, hand over me birthright! Hand over the Crystal Coconut! * Cranky: Skurvy?! * Skurvy: Kaptain Skurvy, ya dimwitted simian! I'm back! * Cranky: But you're stranded on a desert island, you're lost at sea, you were chomped by sharks! * Skurvy: Aye, but life isn't all fun and games, har har! We come back to get what's rightfully mine! * Cranky: "We?" * (Kutlass and Green Kroc come out) * Green Kroc: Hand over the coconut or we'll chop ya to bits! * Cranky: Easy, easy! What coconut? * Skurvy: The Crystal Coconut! * Cranky: Never heard of it! * Skurvy: The coconut me great-great-great grandpappy Skurvy stashed on this island! * Cranky: Sounds to me like you've lost your coconut. I'm telling ya, never heard of it! Never seen it! I don't have it! * Skurvy: Open it! Now!! * Cranky: But I... (pounds his cane to the ground repeatedly) I don't have the coconut, squid-breath! Now get out of my house, right this second! Or I'll, I'll, I'll...!!! * Skurvy: Yes? * (The Crystal Coconut pops up and shines) * Cranky: Oops. * Skurvy: Argh she glows! * Cranky: Whaddya know? How'd that get there? * Skurvy: Well, now that we solved that pesky little mystery, I'll take what's mine and- * Cranky: Forget it! Step back! You can't have it! * Skurvy: Arrgh, target practice! * (DK comes out of the door along with Diddy) * DK: Someone call target practice? * Skurvy: Donkey Kong?! Arrgh! I'll blow ya out to the water! * (Fades to black.) To the Barrel Factory! * (Skurvy is now defeated and DK and Diddy cheer. Screen fades to black as fight noises are heard. Fades to Skurvy, Kutlass and Green Kroc running away) * Skurvy: Abandon ship! * (Zooms to K. Rool with his Klump Kannon K. Rool brings out a match and lights it on the cannon. The cannon shoots Klump to the Crystal Coconut. Klump grabs the coconut and launches backwards. DK, Diddy and Cranky gasp in shock. The apes walk out of the cabin.) * Diddy: Did you see that?! He was airborne, zip, outta here! * DK: With the coconut! * Cranky: You gotta get it back, now! * (Fades to Bluster Barrelworks. Candy is working and Bluster comes out.) * Bluster: Oh, Candy! Yoo-hoo! * Candy: What do you want, Bluster?! * Bluster: Pop quiz, who's the handsomest, bravest ape in all of Kongo Bongo, hmm? * Candy: That's easy, I choose Donkey Kong! * Bluster: Nope, wrong answer. Shall I give you a hint? * Candy: Don't bother! * (K. Rool, Klump and the Kritters come in the door.) * Bluster: Ahh!!! Mommy! * Candy: What do you want, K. Rool?! * K. Rool: We're here to seize the factory! I have the Crystal Coconut! * Bluster: Please, please! Don't hurt me! You're the master! What's mine is yours, what's hers is yours, what's yours is yours, all of it! Yours! * Candy: Bluster, you spineless worm! * K. Rool: Heh, heh, heh... Well, my little monkey minion! This is a plan, we reconfigure the factory, manufacture exploding barrels, dozens of 'em, hundreds of 'em, thousands!!! I'll stockpile so much ammunition, no one will stand in my way! Now get to work! * Bluster: Me, work? I never work!! * (Kritters get their Klap-Blasters out. Bluster puts his hands in the air.) * Bluster: Yes, well, I see your point. * (Fades to outside Cranky's cabin. An explosion sound comes from the background) * Cranky: What was that?! * Diddy: What a weird day! I'm tellin' ya, something's in the air! * DK: Barrel bombs! Alright, lil' buddy! Let's go! Bananaaaaaa slamma!! * (DK and Diddy run away to the Barrelworks. Fades to black.) Minecart Chase * (Fades to the Barrelworks. K. Rool is watching the barrels explode. DK and Diddy come out the door.) * DK: Ahem. * K. Rool: Oh, wait your turn! * DK: It is my turn! * K. Rool: Donkey Kong!! * Klump: Donkey Kong?! * Candy: Donkey Kong! * (Bluster leaves the factory) * Kritters: Donkey Kong?!?! * DK: Time for you to take a walk, K. Rool! * Diddy: Yeah, and leave the coconut behind while you're at it! * K. Rool: I don't think so. This is my command performance!!! * (Fades outside of Bluster Barrelworks, explosion sounds are heard off-screen. K. Rool and Klump run away and hop inside the minecart and ride away. DK and Diddy run and hop to the minecart. The minecart rides away. Screen fades to black.) To Funky's Flights * (Fades to the minecart chase. Bluster comes out with the Klap-Blaster and aims it at K. Rool and Klump.) * Bluster: Hold it right there! Stop this thing and let me go, or I'll blow you to bits! * Klump: Oh no! We surrender! * K. Rool: Don't shoot! * Klump: Hey, soldier! Look out! (Throws the Crystal Coconut at Bluster's head. The Klap-Blaster lands on K. Rool's hands.) * K. Rool: Bingo! Ha, ha, ha! (gasps in shock) What?! (looks at Klump) You lunkhead! You tossed the coconut! * Klump: But your majesty, we've been cornered! (gasps in shock as DK and Diddy come in) Yikes! Donkey Kong! * K. Rool: Eat this! (Shoots his Klap-Blaster at the minecart. DK and Diddy drop to the ground.) Toodle-oo! (leaves with Klump) * Diddy: What do we do now, DK?! * DK: We gotta bust-a-move, lil' buddy! We gotta get the coconut! * (Bluster comes out) * Bluster: Wait! Halt! Don't go after them! * DK: What are you talking about? They got the coconut, Bluster! * Bluster: Do they? Are you sure? Pop quiz, who's the bravest ape on Kongo Bongo? Who's got the coconut, hmm? (The coconut appears at Bluster's hand) Ta-da! * DK: The coconut! * Diddy: Bluster?! I-I-I don't get it! * (Fades to Cranky's cabin outside. DK and Diddy go to the door. DK pounds the door.) * DK: Cranky, open up! * Cranky: Go away! * DK: Get a load of this! We got the coconut! * Cranky: Nope, not buyin'! * DK: You cold, Cranky? Let's go inside and I'll put the coconut back in its place! * Cranky: I'm not gonna tell ya again! No coconut! Scram! * DK: I don't get it, you tell Diddy and me to get the cocon- Oh, wait a sec! I get it! You need a password! What's the password? * Cranky: Don't come in! * DK: Good one! Now, can I put the coconut back? * Cranky: No! * (DK and Diddy come inside as Skurvy, Kutlass and Green Kroc appear.) * Skurvy: One more step, you scallywag, and I'll shoot! * DK: You mean, "Don't come in?" * Skurvy: Put the coconut down! * Diddy: I don't believe this! * Skurvy: Go on! Put it down! * (DK drops the Crystal Coconut) * Skurvy: (to Kutlass) You! Go get it! (Kutlass grabs the coconut) Alright, men! We got the booty, now let's scooty! Har har har!! * (The pirate crew run away) * Cranky: (to DK) I tried to warn you! * DK: (to Cranky) That wasn't a warning, it was a convulsion! * Diddy: We gotta get the coconut back! * DK: Again... (Runs away with Diddy) * (Fades to black) World 5 Guiding the Ride * (Fades to DK and Diddy talking to Funky) * Funky: Hey, Donkey and Diddy Dude! * DK: I have bad news! Skurvy and his pirate crew have stolen the Crystal Coconut! * Diddy: And we have to get it back! * Funky: Don't worry, bro! I have upgraded my biplane and it's ready to go! * DK: Thanks! * Funky: It might have some side effects though. * (Fades to black) I Gotta Eat! * (The plane flies to the sky as Funky is riding it.) * Diddy: I don't see it! Do you see it? * DK: Let's go around one more time! * Diddy: (looks at Skurvy's ship) There it is! Yep, I see it! * DK: Funky, the ship's right below us! * Funky: Cool, I'll splash you down right next to the ship! (drops DK and Diddy off the plane to the ship) Whoa, bummer! I'm outta here! * Diddy: Yeesh, some splashdown! * DK: Well, we made it. * Diddy: Barely! Hey, where is everyone? * DK: Maybe they abandoned ship. Maybe we caught them by surprise. * (Skurvy, Kutlass and Green Kroc comes out) * Skurvy: Surprise! Har har har! Stowaways! I don't like stowaways! * DK: We're not stowaways! We're here for the coconut! * Skurvy: Pirates, then? Even worse! What should we do with them, mates? * Green Kroc: We'll deep-six them! * Kutlass: We'll keelhaul them! * Skurvy: All of the above! * DK: Lil' buddy, looks like we're in a jam. * Diddy: You're not kidding, DK! * (Fades to DK and Diddy trapped in barrels) * Skurvy: Well, me little guppies, let's see you get out of this one! * Diddy: Let us go, Skurvy! * Skurvy: Oh, I'll let you go. * DK: You will? * Skurvy: Just as soon as I find some shark-infested waters! Har har har! * (Skurvy, Kutlass and Green Kroc leave) * Diddy: Sharks?! Did he say sharks?! Oh, I hate sharks! * DK: It's useless! I'm out of gas! I need bananas. * (Jr. Klaptrap comes out) * Jr.: Hey! Yo! Yeah, you! Whaddya call these? * DK: Klaptrap? * Jr.: No, you dingdong, bananas! * DK: Can you chomp us out of here? * Jr.: Uh-uh, nada, no how. Look, got no teeth. But I'll make you a deal! * DK: Okay. * (Screen fades) Skurvy's Revenge Part 1 * (After the song, Jr. Klaptrap gets the key and busts DK and Diddy out. DK jumps on a pile of bananas.) * Diddy: Just a couple of minutes and we'll bust outta here! DK will attack Skurvy and his pirates and we'll get your teeth out of the crow's nest! * Jr.: Really? * (DK comes out from the banana pile) * DK: Look out, you beauties! Here comes Donkey Kong! * (DK eats a banana from his mouth. Fades to Kutlass, Green Kroc and Skurvy with the Crystal Coconut.) * Skurvy: And now I have reclaimed the coconut, I will rule the six seas! * Kutlass: Last I counted, there was seven. * Skurvy: Even better. And now with Donkey Kong out of my way, nothing can stop me! * (DK comes out of the door along with Diddy) * DK: Except me, Squidface! * Skurvy: Donkey Kong?! * Kutlass: Donkey Kong?! * Green Kroc: Donkey Kong?! * DK: I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? * Skurvy: Get them! * Diddy: Ah! Here they come! Oh boy!! * DK: Don't worry, lil' buddy! I'll handle Green Kroc! * (Screen fades to white to black.) Part 2 * (Green Kroc is defeated and Donkey Kong wins. Zooms to Diddy Kong being cornered by Kutlass.) * Diddy: Someone help me!! * Jr.: Get him! What are you waiting for!?! (Kutlass walks to Jr.) I was kidding, I was kidding! (Kutlass cuts the rope and Jr. launches up to the crow's nest.) * Kutlass: Stand still and let me have you walk the plank! * (DK falls down) * DK: You were sayin'? * (Screen fades to white to black.) Part 3 * (Kutlass and Green Kroc are defeated) * DK: We sure taught them a thing or two. We got all of them. * Diddy: Yep, both of them! * DK: You know what, come to think of it, there was a third... * (Skurvy comes in with his giant cannon) * Skurvy: Har har har! * DK: Skurvy!! * Skurvy: That's right, mateys! Now it's my little cannon against little ol' you! Let's see who wins! * DK: Time to split, lil' buddy! * (Screen fades to white to black.) Ending * (DK and Diddy cheer as Skurvy is defeated. Until, Skurvy gets up.) * Skurvy: Har har har! Ye havin' fun yet? My cannon is much bigger than yer little heads! * (Skurvy brings out a match and lights it at the cannon to shoot DK and Diddy. The apes dodge as the cannon launches at the crow's nest. Jr. Klaptrap off-screen eats the cannonball and spits it out.) * Skurvy: Oh no! I'm ruined! * Jr.: That's right, Skurvy! I got my teeth back, and there's not gonna be enough ships left to pick your teeth with! * (Jr. eats everything from the ship.) * Skurvy: Oh no! My ship! * Diddy: Look out!!! * (Skurvy, DK and Diddy jump away to save their lives. Fades to DK and Diddy at the beach.) * Diddy: Phew, some pleasure cruise! * DK: At least we saved the coconut! * (Jr. Klaptrap comes to DK and Diddy) * Jr.: Hey, buddies! Miss me? * DK: Yikes! Klaptrap! Uh, you're not still hungry, are ya? * Jr.: That first course is a little salty. I'm not in the mood for desert. * (DK and Diddy sigh in relief as Jr. Klaptrap looks at the screen) * Jr.: Yet. * (Fades to black) Category:Cutscenes